


It Gets Me Going (The Idea Of You)

by kkslover9



Series: It's the Idea of You. It Gets Me Going. [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphaël's never given a guy head before, but Cristiano is naturally willing to be the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Me Going (The Idea Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> The porn-y sequel to [this fluffy stuff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/926333).

“If you don’t want to be alone with me like this, that’s ok too,” Cristiano says, sitting down on the couch next to Rapha.

They’re close enough that they touch. Cristiano’s thigh is warm against his. Rapha understands that he’s giving him time to back out. He’s thankful that he has the option, but he doesn’t think he can take it. There’s no way he would forgive himself, no way his dick would forgive him for turning down Cristiano Ronaldo. He shakes head.

Cristiano kisses him. Rapha sits there and takes it for a moment, enjoying Cristiano’s lips moving against his own and Cristiano’s hand at the back of his neck, keeping them close. But he’s in for the long run now; this is something he wants, badly. He pushes Cristiano onto his back, kissing him aggressively. Cristiano chuckles and lets him. 

Although, Rapha is on top, Cristiano still controls the kiss. He bites down on Rapha’s lip and laps away the pain, sliding his tongue between Rapha’s parted lips. He’s still completely at Cristiano’s mercy. He moans softly, as Cristiano pushes his hands up under his shirt, caressing his abdomen and teasing the elastic of the boxers peeking out above his jeans. 

Rapha presses his lips to Cristiano’s neck. He takes a chance and bites down. Cristiano bucks against him slightly.

“Wait, wait.”

Rapha sits back obediently, so he can look at Cristiano’s face. 

The older man smiles. “Careful. Unless you’re going to explain to everyone who gave me a hickey.”

Rapha blushes at the idea of tell his teammates that he’s fucking Cristiano Ronaldo. It sounds like a hard secret to keep, but the longer the better. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Cristiano says. His eyes narrow and he smiles mischievously. “But if you want to make it up to me, you can take responsibility for your actions.” 

He takes Rapha’s hand and guides it to the bulge in his pants.

Rapha’s breath catches in his throat. The thought that Cristiano was like this because of him makes his head light. 

“What do you want me to do?” Rapha asks. Belatedly, he realizes it’s not the smartest question because there are limited directions this situation can take. “I can suck you off,” he says, almost in a whisper because, to his ears, it sounds incredibly filthy out loud and he’s not sure he can handle dirty talk just yet.

“If you want. You don’t have to force yourself,” Cristiano says. He brushes the back of his hand against Rapha’s cheek.

“I want to,” Rapha says. He looks away from Cristiano’s face. “I just haven’t before.”

He stays looking down, afraid that Cristiano is disappointed by his lack of experience. 

“There’s a first time for everything, right?”

He glances up then and Cristiano winks it him. A little confidence finds its way in and he smiles. He climbs off the couch. He’s not sure if there’s an official way to do this, but the floor seems better than being cramped up on the sofa.

Cristiano sits up. He pulls down his sweatpants and briefs. Rapha swallows nervously. The sultry look Cristiano is giving him sends his heartbeat wild. 

Rapha stares at Cristiano’s dick. It’s thick and as gorgeous as every other part of him. He sucks in a breath and hesitates. He can’t help but think it’s a bad idea just to jump into it. Enthusiasm only ever made up for so much and he can hear his friends complaining about girls who just slobber all over dicks without knowing what they’re doing.

“You don’t have to,” Cristiano says.

Rapha looks up at him. Cristiano looks back, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Rapha inhales deeply and exhales slowly. He can’t have Cristiano thinking he wants to back out, because he doesn’t. It’s just intimidating. He’s sure Cristiano has received top class head before and he’s nowhere near that level. 

He goes slowly, fits his mouth over the head and sucks down the length, careful to keep his teeth out the way. Cristiano sighs, contentedly. He sucks up and circles the head with his tongue, before going back down. He repeats it again. Cristiano sucks in a breath softly. It can’t be so bad, he thinks, if he can make Cristiano react at least a bit. He goes down again, putting a bit of speed into it, and he likes the way Cristiano moans, low. It doesn’t take long for him to get a bit adventurous. He tries to take down a bit more that he should and gags. He blushes in embarrassment.

Cristiano laughs. It’s soft and a bit shaky. “You don’t have to try so hard. You’re thinking too much.” He runs his hand through Rapha’s hair encouragingly. 

Rapha pushes down his embarrassment and tries again. He’s not sure how to think less, but he attempts to let it come more naturally. Cristiano leaves his hand in his hair. Rapha takes his cues from how tightly Cristiano fists his hair, repeating whatever seems to have gone over well. His mouth is a little numb after a while. It’s harder work than it seems when someone else is doing it to you. His hand helps him pick up the slack. Cristiano groans approvingly.

Giving head to Cristiano is more erotic that any head Rapha’s ever gotten from any of his short-lived exs. He rubs at his own dick, straining at his jeans painfully, and has to stifle a moan. 

“Rapha,” Cristiano says. His voice is strained. “I’m gonna come soon.”

Pride spreads in his chest at the way Cristiano sounds. He’s disheveled because of him and that’s incredibly satisfying.

“I want to come one your face.” Cristiano drags a finger down the side of Rapha’s face.

Rapha pulls off surprised at the request and looks up at Cristiano. His eyes are half-lidded and his chest rises and falls quickly, all sexual enough to match the filthy words that just came out of his mouth. Rapha doesn’t trust his own voice, so he just nods to let him know its ok.

Cristiano smiles briefly, then his face slips into pleasure. His hand has already replaced Rapha’s mouth. The sight of Cristiano jacking himself off is one of the sexiest Rapha’s ever seen. He moans just looking at him.

“I’m gonna come.”

Rapha stays as still as possible, watching the way Cristiano’s mouth slackens and his eyes almost closed as he comes. Rapha’s eyes blink closed involuntarily, when he feels Cristiano’s cum, hit his cheeks and lips.

“Fuck,” Cristiano says, which so much emphasis that Rapha’s eyes open quickly to look up at him. “You look great like that.”

Cristiano spreads his cum over Rapha’s cheek, slowly with his thumb. 

“Come here,” he says, motioning for Rapha to come sit next to him again.

Rapha resists the urge to rub his hand across his face.

Cristiano kisses him, sliding his tongue into Rapha’s mouth. Rapha can taste the saltiness of Cristiano’s cum that was on his lips. He moans. It feels more sensual than when they were kissing before.

Cristiano breaks the kiss and pulls off his shirt, to wipe both their faces. Cristiano smiles at him when he’s done and Rapha has to kiss such a perfect smiling face.

“Let me take care of you too,” Cristiano says. It comes out as a murmur against Rapha’s lips, but the hand on the bulge in Rapha’s jeans gets to message across.

Rapha swallows as Cristiano gets down on his knees between his legs. He unzips his jeans and pulls them down with Rapha’s underwear. 

Rapha’s breath grows shaky. He bites his lip and leans back. Cristiano brings his mouth to the head and starts off simple. Cristiano’s mouth around him is better than any of the wet dreams that plague him at night. The heat and softness are real and agonizingly good. 

He squeezes his eyes shut. It might be showing off, but when he feels the back of Cristiano’s throat, he doesn’t care, can barely think to care. A part of him feels like he should be taking mental notes of what Cristiano does for future reference. The different ways he uses his hands and mouth, but it seems impossible. Hopefully, he can remember later, when he can feel parts of his body other than his dick.

He opens his eyes, wanting to see once more how gorgeous Cristiano looks sucking him off. Cristiano licks him slowly from base to head and meets his eyes with an extremely erotic gaze. Rapha moans and leans his head back again. He can’t survive more than one of those, he thinks.

He’s close and it’s frustrating how easy it was for Cristiano to get him here. He puts a hand tentatively into Cristiano’s hair and, when Cristiano doesn’t admonish him, grasps it. Cristiano probably senses his climax approaching, because he steps it up another level. The bit of Rapha’s humour that remains thinks it’s like a finishing move, as though they’ve been playing Mortal Kombat and he’s lost when the fight’s barely begun. 

Rapha tenses up and Cristiano takes him as deep as he can. He comes with a moan that borders on a whine, but his mind is too empty and his body too numb to be embarrassed. 

Cristiano lets Rapha pop out of his mouth, limp. He licks his lip and Rapha groans.

“Good?” Cristiano asks, coming up for a kiss.

Rapha can taste his cum now and it’s not as distasteful an experience as he thought it would be. 

He smiles weakly at Cristiano. “You’re good at what you do off the pitch as well.”

Cristiano laughs and pulls Rapha closer. “You’re promising, yourself,” Cristiano says, “With some practice, you’ll be world class.”

“And it seems I have the best mentor.”

Cristiano grins and leans into Rapha’s ear. “The best mentor and the most willing subject.”


End file.
